stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredible Mutt
Sneak Peek Calm Down, Calm Down I thought. An Electric wall came and hit me. I could feel breating rate rise. Don't reach 35, Don't reach 35 I prayed. My shirt Started to Tear, Shoes burst open. "Roar" Mutt Roared. Mutt Finish Of Cadenceky for good. Mutt Throw Book Rack at Cadenceky. Mutt Pick Cadenceky and throw him at Cross. Mutt hope Both dead. 10 - 30 giant come at Mutt. Mutt could defeat them Easily. But Mutt no time. Chapter 1: The Experiment Hi my name is Wayne. i am your everyday normal stickman. Okay maybe I am not so normal. I work at Denlur institute in Pertland. Right now I am teaching a class of ungrateful brats. I teach the subject of Microbic radiation. "Alright, listen up; your assignment is to find a Stickfly and mutate it. The more ferocious the better grade. Mind you use just one unreproducable microbe." I shouted to the class. Everyone leaves the class and then my fellow collegue, Plac comes into the class. "Ready for tonight" she asks. okay this is not what you are thinking. No, Plac and I am not going to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Plac's father, General Cross wants to create a super soldier. I told him gamma came mutate subjects. Since, then he's been bugging me to volenteer for the test. Finally, to make Plac happy I said yes. Tonight's the experiment. * I Reached the location where the experiment was being held. Plac came out of the building a gives me a hug. * "Okay please lie down on the machine and control your breathing." my friend Sterns tells me. I do as told. Every body is waiting Outside the room. Plac is controlling the radiation levels. Sterns and other Magkill scintists are doing their duties. "Activate the machine' Stern orders. Then time speeds up one second I was on the machine. The next second I am on the floor panting breathing rate 34 per minute. Everyone is kneeling beside. "Wwhat happen?" I ask. "We activated the machine then you started screaming like hell and Sterns stoped the machine.' Cross replied. 'You gave us quite a shock" Sterns said patting my back with full force. Breathing rate 35. Chapter2 : i find a Parnter who modifies my body every time He comes. My eyes turned green My shirt toar off, shoes burst open. My skin became enlarged and turnes green. "Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Mutt Roars. Mutt see Cross. Mutt know Cross bad man. Mutt pick Cross and throw at Serns. Mutt Jump break roof and jump out. Light come at Mutt face. Mutt cover face. Archidon fire arrows, Swordwrath attack with sword, Spearton throw spears, Magikill do spell and blast and shock. Police fire cross arrows. ' ' * Mutt run for days. Mutt stop. Mutt tired. Mutt see weak paper. Paper say 'Plac bioccelcular teacher injured badly." Mutt No know what 2nd word. Plac hurt because of Mutt. Not Wayne. Plac hurry to healing place. Mutt see Plac hurt badly. Mutt touch Plac. Mutt here sudden screaming. Mutt see 2 monk scream. Monks will wake Plac up. Mutt pick up monk and throw them far away. then Mutt run away. Mutt leave Pertland. Mutt reach beutiful Waterfall. Mutt see another paper. Paper say " Big Green Monster attack Pertland". Mutt know Mutt green monster. mutt turn to puny Wayne. I wake up. I am surrounded by nature. This wasn't making me happy. Flashes of the other guy's memory were coming in my head. I saw Plac hurt. I knew What to do. With my magic I build a small machine that can throw pebbles so fast htat it can kill a man. I target at my mouth. I can feel the Mutt inside me. I fire. Mutt spits it out. Then a man in a carriage comes. Go to him and say "Pouvez-vouz me donner un tour a la ville lo plus pruche?" The man replies in a strong Westish acsent "Sorry sir I don't speak Perch." ' Can you give me a ride to the closest town?" I ask him. 'Okay sure" he replies. after a Short time I reach Rihaana a Rihanean Village. Chapter : 3 Days without incident : 158 I now lived in Rihanna for 5 months without incident. I work in a Cloth factory to earn money. I have stayed out of contact from everyone. Okay, not everyone. I talk telepathly With a guy called Mr. Black and I am Mr. White. Mr. Black is an Expert in Microbic Mutations. One day I was working on the top floor of the building, suddenly the needle poked my finger. A single drop of Blood drops from the top floor to the lowest. I jump straight from the top to bottom. I see the drop on a sewing machine. I clean the drop. If the drop landed on any cloth. The gamma would kill anyone. Meanwhile "Good Morning son here's a T-shirt for you." The Old women said while giving her grandson a shirt. The boy Put it on and suddenly started shaking. He fell on the floor shaking. After sometime his body went limp. Heart rate 0. Breathing rate 0. At Order City "We are here to welcome our newest Squad member, Cadenceky" Genral Cross said." Cadenceky has been sent By the Westwind State government to aid us in the destruction of the monster that attacked Culvur intitute, also known as the Mutt." their was applause. " Seargent Cadenceky is the best man of Westwind. And he has a serious problem following orders.With his help we are going to put stop to the Menace of The Mutt. Back to Wayne "It's time to meet." Mr. Black's Voice said in my head. "Where?" I asked. "Meet me at Pertland, Denlur Institute." Mr. Black Replied. "Alright" I replied. Suddenly a Rain of Arrows came Showering. I started running. I saw a library and I ran into it. I went and hid behind a bookshelf. Calm Down, Calm Down I thought. An Electric wall came and hit me. I could feel breating rate rise. Don't reach 35, Don't reach 35 I prayed. My shirt Started to Tear, Shoes burst open. '"Roar" Mutt Roared.' 'Mutt Finish Of Cadenceky for good.' 'Mutt Throw Book Rack at Cadenceky.' 'Mutt Pick Cadenceky and throw him at Cross.' 'Mutt hope Both dead.' '10 - 30 giant come at Mutt.' 'Mutt could defeat them Easily.' 'But Mutt no time.' Mutt get to Pertland fast. Then Mutt hear a bad sound. Mutt head pain bad. Mutt remember Plac's face. What if Plac Hurt. Mutt jump on the Magikill producing bad sound. Mutt then leave. ''' Chapter 4 : Days Without Incident 17 I woke up. I looked around. My hands were strapped to a table, my body couldn't move an inch. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. The voice, it belonged to Mr. Black. But somehow I could feel it wasn't Telepathic, it was real. Then I heard Cross' voice. Mr. Black and Cross were talking. "You can't let him go, I used my Chemicals to suppress the Mutt. If you want him to transform into Mutt you have to drop him from the Stratosphere." Mr. Black Shouted. The room's door Burst open. " Good, your awake Wayne. Cross wants you to go and fight the Green Death. I told him you can't but............" The door burst open again. This time Plac Came in. "hey Wayne, yeah Rob why don't you explain everything to Wayne and then freak him out." Plac told Mr. Black. "Hey who's Rob? Who's Green Death? What's going on?" I asked avoiding Cross' eye. "Here's the deal, Rob here is Mr. Black who has been talking to you all the time. rob's full name is Robert Black is an elitescientist of the Super Spy organization: A.R.M.O.U.R.. With help of the A.R.M.O.U.R. leader Rick Rage we have been watching every single one of your moves. When you fled from Rihaana You cooled down and fainted. Cadenceky bought you to Rob here and asked him to insert your blood into his blood stream. Plac told Rob not to do it because It would kill Cadenceky. Rob added a chemical to suppress the independant feeling of the Mutation. Once given the your blood Cadenceky Mutated into a huge monster called the Green Death. Cadenceky took control of Green Death and started a rampage. Meanwhie, Rob and Plac checked Cadenceky's record and found out he was a criminal exiled. The only way for him to be welcomed back if the Mutt is dead. I want you to go out and fight him."Cross Explained. i didn't say a word. A moment of silence followed. greeny wanted me. He'll get me. I don't know what made me do it but I said yes. * "You no I don't wanna do this anymore" I told the Flying crossbowmen. "You can't say no to a promise" An Albowtross shouted. I was being lifted by 2 Albowtross. Below I could see GreenDeath throwing horses everywhere. Destroying the road. I know I've never seen Mutt up close but I have a feeling he looks much better than Green Death. The green death had 2 humongous fists. He had webbed ears and looked so hideous that even the other guy would have called him ugly. The Albowtross let go. fell to the earth at the speed of 2000km/h. My eyes turned green. I hit the ground. '''Mutt come out of the ground. But see Plac running from behind of Green Ugly. Greeny pick Plac and say"this is how I am gonna smash you. And Greeny throw Plac far. ''' '''Mutt become angry. Mutt run at Greeny and kick him in the face. Mutt take his head and drag him to a wall. Mutt keep Greeny's stupid head on the wall. Mutt Punch stupid face. Greeny fell down. Then greeny says ,"That all you got?" Then Greeny punch Mutt. He pick up Mutt and throw him far. Mutt land. Mutt see Plac. Mutt see if Ok. Ugly pick up Plac and throw her at ground with full force. Mutt no understand Plac dead or not. Mutt get up and Shout (Because Mutt very very angry)"MUTT CRUSH". Mutt Clap hand at Greeny with full force. Greeny fell down. Mutt pick up heavy metal ball. "No, No"Green Death say. Mutt lift ball and throw at Greeny. Mutt Crush Green Death's head. Green Death dead. Mutt go and see if Plac okay. Plac no talk. Suddenly Mutt get attacked by puny swordwrath. Mutt look at Cross. "Mutt is the one who killed my daugther destroy him." Cross Shouted. Humans. Humans will never understand. Chapter 5 : Days without Incident drop from 18 to 0 I picked up the glass of water and poured it over my head. It is hot in Juggernights homeland. I sat down and tryed increase my breathing rate to 35. Hopefully I'll control the Mutt this time. My eyes turn green. I give a grin to myself. Invitation "Hello Stad" General Cross greeted a man called Stad."What brings you here?' Cross asked. "We are assembling a team and we need Mutt for it"The Man called Stad replied. "And who exactly is 'We'?" Cross asked. Sta made a wierd noise. ''The End'' Category:Heros United